Jarry Love Story S1 E2 Jack's House
by nbbforever78
Summary: After Jerry has found a place to stay for the remainder of the day, things go great. Until you accidentally share someone's deepest secret. What happens then?


"Sara Bolts?! That's my ex-girlfriend," Jack worriedly muttered under his breath.

"Whoa... yeah, she's the toughest bitch in school!" I added.

"True, true. Have you ever had any _boyfriends_?" Jack questioned me.

"Just one..." I quickly said.

"Who?" Jack asked, me fidgeting nervously.

"Drew Chapman," I replied.

"Oh. Nice." Jack commented.

When we got inside his house, there were chandlers in the largest rooms, fancy accessories everywhere, and a beautiful serial staircase that led to upstairs.

"Your house is so nice," I was in awe.

"Thank you." Jack smiled, putting our food down on the kitchen counter top.

We both sat towards each other and ate our McDonald's. The sight of his eyes on me was the best thing I've ever looked at.

"What?" Jack chuckled.

"You have a nice smile," I chortled.

"Oh, why thank you. You have beautiful eyes," he added.

"Thanks, love." I replied.

After we were finished with McDonald's, the sunlight was fading.

"So..." I added. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Don't know. Want to see my bedroom?" Jack brought up.

"Sure." I accepted, walking up the spiral staircase to his room. As I walked in, the first thing I saw was the karate tournament awards on the shelves. _Of course Jack would include these in his room_, I thought. I looked over to his MacBook Pro on his desk, underneath all the school work. The curtains in his window were open, leaving behind gorgeous sunlight.

"You like it?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, it's nice!" I commented back.

Jack sighed, looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Umm... just a quick question. What did you and Drew do during your time together?" Jack looked up.

"Oh, nothing. He asked me out and I said yes. So we would always go out to dinner. People looked at us with weird faces. I didn't care about them, I cared about only him. But our relationship's nothing now compared to you and me," I said.

"Awe," Jack smiled. "Yeah, we do have a special thing going on," he added.

"Yep," I stood there, facing him. "You ever had a boyfriend?"

"No. You're my first boyfriend." Jack added.

"Oh... wow! That's huge," I chuckled.

"And I dated all those girls because I wanted to hide my sexuality," Jack added.

"I did the same. But now we don't have to anymore. We've got each others backs." I comforted him.

"That's true." Jack commented, walking up to hug me.

"So you're at Jack's place? Cool. What's the address? Or is Jack going to drive you home?" My mother annoyingly asked me questions on the phone.

"Jack is going to drive me home," I answered. "We're just hangin' out, watching movies."

"Great. Let me know when you're ready to be picked up," She added.

I hung up, and looked at Jack. He was smiling, holding back his snickering.

"What? Nothing's wrong with having an overprotective mother," I commented.

"Well, well, what do we do now?" Jack walked up to me and adjusted my collar on my palm tree shirt. "Looks like we should do something."

"That's true. Hey, I've never learned karate and I'm interested in it. Maybe you could teach me a couple of things?" I told him.

"I'd love to teach you! It's so much fun." Jack chortled in joy.

We spent like two hours doing karate. He knew I was a natural, that I would probably be already a black belt soon. I made sure he noticed my muscles, and his eyes definitely were aimed on them. With every kick and chop I've done, Jack always applauded afterwards.

"Thanks, Jack. I'm even more interested in it now that you're teaching me it," I chuckled.

"Hey, hey. My first karate instructor was a college student. He appealed kinda cute to me," he confessed.

"Oh, wow! That's cool," I smiled.

"So... Sara Bolts... what's your opinion on her?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to hide my sexuality like with all those other girls. She's cute, but not cute enough for dating potential in my views. Now she's one of the biggest sluts in school and I ain't even mad," I informed.

"Yeah, she is. Brett definitely got some," Jack cackled.

"Her ex-best friends were Lillian and Lisa. I wonder what they're up to," I also informed, taking out my iPhone to text them.

"Ex-best friends? What happened?" Jack asked me curiously.

"So it all started with a YouTube message. Lilly & Lisa became best friends, ever since they found out they actually had one thing in common - their love for a gay couple on some random television show. Then came along Sara, who likes straight couples. Lilly and Lisa would always pretend to love the straight couple to become friends with Sara, and it worked. But ever since Sara found out they were lying just to get to her, Sara sent a hate message to Lilly & Lisa, but she accidentally sent it to all of her YouTube friends. So it really went downhill from there! But Brett's not on YouTube, so he doesn't know anything about this." I explained.

"YouTube? That's like the most popular website now!" Jack commented.

"It sure is. I love Smosh, Wassabi Productions, Shane Dawson, GloZell, Jenna Marbles, you get the idea." I replied.

"Me too! We should start a YouTube account with each other." Jack suggested.

"Oh yeah! Let's rock the site!" I agreed.

"Hello, YouTube. I'm Jack Brewer, and this is my boyfriend Jerry Martinez. Right now we're pretty much bored, filming this pointless video." Jack introduced himself as friendly as possible to the camera.

"Shoutout to Lilly and Lisa, by the way." I loudly added.

"They're cool girls. Loving YouTube and gay fanfictions of this random television show... what was it called again?" Jack asked me.

"Choppin' It, I think." I replied incorrectly.

"No, that's a food show. It started with a K..." Jack put on his thinking face, as if he was thinking deeply.

"Kickin' It?" I replied correctly.

"Yeah, that show! Man, two characters have the same names as us! We're more awesome than them, anyway." Jack laughed.

"Be careful there, bud. Wouldn't want Lilly or Lisa to explode and knock the earth off its orbit," I suggested.

"Is that possible? Wait, it's advanced science. Yeah, it's possible for the earth to knock off its orbit." he sang.

"Oh my god, really?" I palmed my face in disapproval.

"I'm not a scientist. I'm a lover." Jack smiled, hugging me and kissing my cheek sweetly.

"Yes you are," I chuckled, playing with his hands.

"Well, bye guys. We'll upload another video soon! Toodles!" Jack turned off the camera.

"Toodles?" I snorted. "Oh, how I love you and your brainy mind," I said.

"So, it is possible to knock the earth off its orbit. Then we'd all die from separation from the sun and the galaxy!" he realized.

"There's that brainy mind," I teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Jack quoted me jokingly.

My phone chimed. I looked at it to see a text message from Lilly. It did not look pleasant at all. I stood there, looking at the screen in sadness. Jack noticed that and ran up to me, confiscated my phone, and froze when he saw the message.

We had just revealed her and Lisa's deepest secret.


End file.
